Tonight
by kurenai cakes
Summary: It's just my take on Nudge and Iggy, if they were ever together.


**I do not own Maximum Ride. Okay this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic. Please don't be too harsh. I really wanted to give an Iggy and Nudge fanfic a shot.~ Kurenai ****Cakes**

**Tonight**

**An Hour Ago**

They were embracing each other. They had just broken up, mutually and decided to hug it out. But when they pulled away from each other, they got lost in each other's warmth and kissed softly. When she realized what they had did, she pushed him away and walked a short distance away from him.

"We can't keep doing this! It's only going to hurt us in the long run." the brown haired sixteen year old yelled at the nineteen-year-old boy, who is standing beside a tree in front of her.

"What's the problem with us being together? I love you and you love me. That's all a relationship needs."

"Iggy, what do you want from me?" the mocha skin colored girl asks the taller strawberry blond boy, hopelessly. Tears flow freely as she stares at him. Though he's sightless, his eyes somehow find hers and he steps closer.

"I want you to follow your heart, Nudge. Follow it wherever it leads you." he keeps walking toward her, closing the distance between them until he's right in front of her. "Where's you heart leading you right now?"

She looks up at him for a few seconds. Then suddenly, she stands on her the tips toes and pulled him down to her awaiting lips.

**The present **

"I-Iggy." she cries, tears rolling down her cheeks, as she pulls his body down onto her causing him to change his angle of penetration and causing her to see stars.

"Nudge, I love you…," he whispers lovingly into her ear.

"Ig- Iggy...Don't... Don't stop... Harder!" She moaned, clawing his back.

"I love you." He repeats.

**Nudge POV**

It was never supposed to get this far. This was a mutual distraction that both of us needed to take away from the fact that we were alone, loveless. I mean who wants to be in the third wheel to Fang and Max's breathtakingly beautiful, vomit-worthy romance.

We weren't supposed to fall in love. It's totally forbidden. I mean we're family. Not blood related, but close enough to say that we are family. We grew up together. He is my freaking big brother, but this sin feels so good. But I can't fight the fact that we are winged mutants that escaped the School together and grew up as siblings.

So why am I under him naked as he plunges inside of me? How did this night start out as me begging him to have us stop this secret affair to me begging him not to stop pounding in me, with the only thing protecting us from the dark forest being a picnic blanket? Why are our clothes strolled all over the forest floor? Why are my lips bruised from the forceful kisses and nips? Is it because we're in love? Is that (love) why I moaning for him not to stop, even though I see rain clouds above? IDK.

Is it because he holds me down to earth, letting me know that we are normal hormonal teenagers, not just winged freaks that are being chased by whitecoats? Is it because he tells me I'm beautiful even though he can't see my mocha skin or my curly hair? Or is it because with every stroke that he gives my body he gasps I love you, while looking at me straight in my eyes with his electric blue sightless eyes? IDK.

All I know is that we can't stop. No matter how many times we tried, we can't. There are many reasons that we should, but we can't. Does that make any sense? I mean it sound so contradictory to love what hurts you the most. I guess that's love.

Here are the reasons we should stop.

1. There's Ella. Oh God Ella. ZOMG. I am a horrible sister or whatever I am to her. She totally loves Iggy. How can I love him when she does? I feel bad for this.

2. There's the fact that Max and Fang are supposed to be the epic once in a lifetime love story that no one else in the Flock can have in their lifetime or the next million lifetimes. I mean they are like the Brangelina (Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie) of the Flock. Iggy and I are like Zanessa (Vanessa Hudgens and Zac Efron) of the Flock, in other words were way out of our league.

3. There's the fact that I talk too much and get on his nerves, but he never complains. All he ever does is kiss me silent. God I love the way he kisses me.

4. He's 3 years older than I am. I'm like 16 and he's 19.

5. There's the fact that we're like brother and sister. This is like incest.

6. There's the fact that if Max and the Flock find out we are DEAD MEAT.

7. There's the fact that I want us to stop setting ourselves up for failure. We both do, but every night we end up here. In the woods making slow passionate love for hours. Him holding me while I scream at him to go faster and to not stop. To never stop. When he tells me that he loves me. It's his assurance. He wants to tell me how much he loves me before we have to end this for good.

With so many reasons not to be together, why are we doing this? Why?

**Iggy POV**

Then there are rebuttals to everything that Nudge stated as to why we shouldn't be together.

1. I love Nudge not Ella. Sure, we have some kind of chemistry, but I am in love with Nudge. I tell her every time that I'm inside her, when she cries about being a horrible friend to Ella, and when she begs me to let her go. Another thing to add is that Nudge loves me too. How can I deny real true love for a simple crush that didn't lead anywhere?

2. Max and Fang aren't me and Nudge. We are just us. Iggy and Nudge. We can't be them. We are our own couple that can't follow the rules of FAX. We many not be the Mr. and Mrs. Smith of the Flock, but we could be the Flock's Troy and Gabriella. Just as famous and dangerous without the guns and singing. Instead, we'll have crazy scientists running after us with syringes.

3. Yes, Nudge may talk a lot, but I love to hear her voice. On the plus side I can kiss her senseless to make her shut up.

4. The fact that I'm 19 and she's 16 means nothing. Age is nothing but a number, an insignificant number.

5. We may have grown up like family, **but we're ARE NOT blood related. NO INCEST is INVOLVED.**

6. Max and the rest of the Flock need to find out sometime. And they probably would be happy for us. Everyone needs love, so why can't we have it.

7. I want us to stop setting up ourselves for failure too, but we're **ADDICTED**. We can't stop this. I have to tell her I love her constantly because I want her to know that I love everything about her…From the way she claws my back and begs me not to stop to the way she cries my name when I over fill her to the brim with pleasure to the times when she talks too much for no freaking reason. Every time we end up like this, she cries that we should stop, but she stays. I know her staying is her assurance that she loves me too.

You know tonight was going to be the night that we finally called it quits. Then her waterfall of tears came. Her tears got to me. I couldn't let her cry over this. Not when we weren't supposed to get this far. We weren't supposed to get this invested in a fling like this. It was supposed to be a clean break. But tonight a clean break up thing developed into simple comforting hug turned into a soft kiss, which turned into a soft caress, which turned into a bruising, needy and demanding kiss, which led to our clothes being clumsily flying across the forest floor, turning tonight into intense make up sex.

That's how we ended up here with me pumping slowly in and out of her warmth, her legs wrapped tight around me with her moaning my name, and the only thing keeping us off the forest floor being a picnic blanket. The rest of our bodies are being hidden by the moonless sky filled with rain clouds. I may not be able to see the clouds, but I can smell the upcoming rain.

Even when the rain pours out of the sky, we can't stop. My body just keeps going into overdrive trying to please her and keeps us warm at the same time. When she screams my name and I feel myself being milked and all I have filling up her womb, I collapse on her momentarily. Then we pull apart, kiss then look for our clothes in the wet darkness. We pull on our wet clothes and walk back toward our home hand in hand.

Tonight was different. We both could feel it running through our bodies. Tonight was the night that we finally admitted silently that our love is too strong to ever give up for any one or anything. It was silently spoken to nature as well as embedded into our souls in bold letters. **WE BELONG TO EACH OTHER. NUDGE AND IGGY 4EVER.**

**Nudge POV**

As we walk into the house, a loud crack of thunder is heard, but that's not as scary Max and Fang turning on the lights and asking us instantly, "Were the hell were you?"

I feel Iggy squeeze my hand softly. Tonight is the night. That we tell the truth about this secret love affair. Tonight.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
